


Closed Death

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blackwell, Escape, F/F, Found, Founding, Gay, Hurt, Love, Missing, Party, Searching, True Love, arcadiy bay, chloe has to fight, fight, rachel going crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: As Chloe get vanished at a Blackwell party, Rachel start to freak out and Chloe has to face her biggest fight yet, will Chloe get out alive and will Rachel find her girlfriend before its to late?(both are 19, no lis or bts events)
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Closed Death

**Author's Note:**

> get inspired by this from the new Riverdale episode ;)

Chloe and Rachel enter the Blackwell hall, the girlfriends hear the loud music and the people talking "you know you look extra hot today?" Rachel say to Chloe who is wearing a black jeans with her suspenders,boots, a white blouse whit is rolled up to her ellbows that you can spot her tattoo and a red tie. They steal a kiss from each other, arrived at the Bar they ordert there drinks as Victoria come in there way "I see you still have youre blue haird woof woof with you Rachel, you know thats sad" she say to the girls and before Chloe or Rachel could say something shes gone, both role there eyes and start to talk, after a while and some talking with other Party guests Rachel take Chloes hand and they heading to the Dance area. Rachels white cute girly dress matches perfect with Chloes outfit, they dancing close to each other, steal more kisses from each other or hug each other close.

"I just go peeing beeing right back, love you" Chloe say louder beacuse the music is really loud and the blue haird punk nearly can hear her own words, Rachel give her girlfriend a quick kiss and say also loud "hurry up, love you too" and Rachel see how Chloe is gone. After Chloes peeing mission she wash her hands and was ready to go as she hear the door open and feel a hard beat against her head.

As Chloe wakes up she dont know wehre she is, its very dark she caint see anything just black, she tries to feel wehre she is, it feels woody and her breath feels havey and dusty. "HELLOO!!" she say loud and pumb against the wodden thing, she still caint figure out waht is happening "IS ANYONE HERE!!! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!!" she scream now and try to break out but all is so tiny and tight "ouuu" she say to herself as she pumb again against this thing, thankfull she remember she has her lighter in her jeans pocket, she grap it and make it on, her body start to shake and Chloe start to get in panic now, she know wehre she is, shes lying in a coffin.

At the Party Rachel enter the girls bathroom but caint find Chloe, she already called her and sent her a punch of texts but no answer from Chloe. Rachel start to get worrierd thats not her Chloe, she start ask a few people at the Party but no one has seen her girlfriend, the blonde in the dress start to search arround the Party area but after 40 minutes of searching and asking people no blue haird girl, she was ready to go outside as a Stella say "Hey Rachel, wait" Rachel turn quickly her head and heading over to the entrance area "Here thats youre girlfriends Phone right?" Stella ask Rachel and Rachel grap it, noods and ask "wehre you found that?" "I dont know I found it at the table over there, I saddley dont know how her phone got lost there" Stella say and Rachel answer "okay thanks Stella" and heading outside.

_Okay Chloe dont get in Panic, all is alright your just lying in a coffin alive, okay thats hella dark and creapy. Okay back to postive thoughts you have to get youre shit together girl or you will......no noo noooo I dont will, Rachel will found me, we are conectet forever.......I just,I just have to stay calm all is alright youre okay Rachel will find you she....will........found........me. Okay but wehre the fuck I am, I can be burried miles away from Arcdia bay, okay okay I stop with these toughts buuuut mabye I just beeing at field near the fuck....okay wahtever right now all is good, Rachel my angel I know you will find me, just be strong Chloe for yourself, for her._

Rachel run from one place to another as she sees Chloes truck still standing wehre they came from _Shit, babe wehre are you_ she start to think and run to the truck. She looking trough the window but no Chloe inside, no keys nothing from her girlfriend, Rachel walks and search more and more arround the party area, time running and still no sign from Chloe._ God, Chloe wehre are you waht happend, I swear I will find you_ she thinks to herself but in a nervous and panic tone, nearly 3 hours has passed and Rachel see no other choice then ask her dad for help, she quick grap her phone and call his number.

_How long im here, just minutes, hours or days, no no days mabye 2 hours? fuck, I want to get out from here and I feel the walls are moving, even I think its not possible okay Chloe stop, you remember postive toughts. Yep all is okay okay nothing is okay, I think I will freak out, that just the horror beeing alive in a coffin and the world dosent know where I am and also Rachel, oh my angel she moust be soo worrierd but I promise I will fight for you, for us, I promise._

"HELLLOOO!!!!, CAN ANYONE HEAR ME!!!!, PLEASE LET ME GO, OKAY WHOEVER YOU ARE IM SORRY WHAT I DID TO YOU, PLASE LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!" Chloe scream again but she dont get an answer, she try to move and start to get out of here but it just makes all more painfull "Ou, shit, ou" she mumble to herself.

"Here sweety, you have to drink something" Rose say carring to Rachel as she heading her a hot milk, Rachel dont look good anymore, her make up smudged from the crying, her eys puffy and her body shaking in fear not knowing wehre her love is or waht happend to her. "Why you dont rest a bit sweety, I and dad are here, we waking you as soon as we know something" Rose say calming but Rachel say crying "No, no im fine, I dont want to sleep" Rose stroke over her daughters hand as the door bell ring, its know 7 am in the morning. After the Ambers talked with the Madsens and Rachel also show her side of the story to Joyce and David, David say "Dont worrie Rachel Chloe is tought, we all know it, wehreever she is" Rachel is suprsied by these words from David but hes right her girl is tought.

BOOM BOOM _fuck, fuck fuuuuuck, come on, ouuu!_ Chloe thinks and tried with her feet to break the coffin, _why I even tought this would work, these thing is stable as hell_ she thinks and satrt to cry and panic, she tries to break out so hard, she yell she screams she just want to go and be back at Rachel and her mom, even David, she will not die here.

Rachel run away from home and back to the Party, she caint belive there are no clues, somewehre had to see something, as she arrived there is still Chloes truck at the same place as yesterday, but the people are gone exept three boys, they are standing and sitting at the stairs, Rachel hides behind the truck and listen "Okay I think its time we free that gay punk dont you think?" "No, give we her another day" that was enought to hear and Rachel walks towards them, angry and ready "WHAT THE FUCK YOU JUST SAID! WEHRE IS SHE!! WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO HER" Rachel scream at the boys "Oh my good Amber, even looked at you, dont look so sexy and hot anymore, what happend?" one of the boys say with a grin "you really upset for you gay punk doggy? dont worrie youre the only one who miss her as you see" another one say "one word more and I will kick your ass youre ugly motherfucker, wehre is she?!" Rachel say dangrous "wouw wouw, relax little gay bean, shes fine,she had to learn a lession, just here, try to find her, good luck" the first boy say and throw a paper ball in Rachels face, Rachel look so angry at them and they just grin at her and walking away from the place, Rachel fast open the ball and found real quick the postion, she run as fast as she can to that spot.

_Okay Chloe you mabye not mabye defently this is your end, bye Arcdia bay, bye world even you wehre shitty to me....oookay waht the fuck_, Chloe stop her inner monolge and she hear breaking and gasping, she hear it louder, she feel how the wodden celing is opening, her eyes blink a few times, they needed time to get used to the bright light "OH MY GOOD" she hear Rachel sobbing and feel a warm and close hug "youre here, you found me" Chloe whisper in Rachels ear and hug her more, she can feel Rachels smile.

Back at Chloes home Chloe and Rachel tell James the full story, together with David they will make that these boys will never hurt Chloe or Rachel again, Joyce is so relived as everyone right now, some hugs from Joyce and Rose later Chloe ask if its okay she go up in her room and get some rest, all heads are nooding and Rachel walks with her girlfriend upstairs, after a shower, some creams and taking care of Chloes bruses, Rachel had all in her view, the two lying in Chloes bed in comfy chlotes, Rachel close by Chloes side as Chloe start to saying "you know how I survive this." Rachel moves her head and looking at Chloe "beacuse of you, I tought of you all the time I was in there, pictured every ince of youre face, youre beautiful eyes, lips and nose" Rachel smiles big and kiss Chloe softley "I swear, I never let you go alone again peeing or elsewehre Chloe, I love you soo much" Chloe smiles and kiss Rachels forhead, Rachel pull Chloe more to her, both smile and just holding each other.


End file.
